Don't Touch My Candy
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: The king of evil makes a grave mistake. He takes Lucas' candy, and for that, he must pay.


Author's note: I've actually had this written since sometime in August. Yeah, I'm just now getting around to posting it. This came to me while I was very bored, and decided to play Brawl. I would fight a random CPU as Lucas, starting at level one, and each time I won, I would increase the CPU's level by one. I actually came up with one before this called To Love a CPU by doing that, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for that. Anyway, my fifth opponent was Ganondorf, and that evil smurf did something unforgivable. So here's what he did.

Disclaimer: I'M JUST A SIMPLE FANGIRL. LEAVE ME ALONE.

It all came down to this. Ganondorf and I had started out with 5 lives, and we were both down to just one. It seemed that Gannon would most likely defeat me. Not only was he stronger than me, I'd taken more damage than him. Things weren't looking so well for me.

Suddenly, hope fell from the sky in the form of a lollipop. Yes! A way to heal myself! It wouldn't do much, but sometimes all a battle needs is a tiny change for it to completely turn around. I ran across the Final Destination stage, reaching out my arm to grab the lollipop. Almost there, just a little bit closer, and-

And I was kicked halfway across the stage by Ganondorf.

As I got to my feet, I saw Ganondorf casually pick up the lollipop and eat it. No, no, no! Why would he do that? He didn't need it, I did!

Seeing my expression, Ganondorf laughed. "Aw, is the little baby going to cry because I stole its candy?" he taunted. I bowed my head in anger. 'Come on Lucas, keep it together.' I thought. 'Don't let him get to you.'

As I was thinking this, I didn't hear Ganondorf run across the stage, and when I looked up, he grabbed me. Fully expecting to get kneed in the chest, I closed my eyes, waiting for the blows to come. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see Ganondorf smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You know, it gets pretty lonely being the king of evil." he said. Now he started to mercilessly knee me in my chest and stomach. As he tossed me away from him, I heard him say "I hear Ness is available, though."

I snapped, and twisted in the air to land on my feet. Ganondorf was a dead man.

I ran at him full speed and jumped, my hands and feet sparking with psychic power as I spun in the air and hit him. This hurt Ganondorf and knocked him back a few feet, but it wasn't enough. I ran to the other side of the stage, and waited for Ganondorf to get closer. When he did, I launched a PK Thunder at myself, flying towards Ganondorf and sending him over the edge. It wasn't enough to take him out though!

When Ganondorf got back up, I quickly used PK Freeze, aiming just right to trap him in ice. As he was falling back to the stage he broke free, and I jumped to quickly kick him in the head. Disoriented, he landed on his back, right on the edge of the stage. I looked down at him and said "Stay away from Ness," and quickly released a PK Spark, sending Ganondorf flying into the sky. When he was no less than a speck in the sky, I was declared the winner of the match. I felt so smug as Ganondorf was forced to clap for me.

When I walked into the Mansion's common room, I was greeted with many cheers. "Way to go Lucas!" Samus said.

"Yeah, who knew you had it in you?"

"You were amazing!"

"Great job!"

I smiled at everyone. "Thanks you guys. Do you know where Ness is?" I asked, only to have a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Aah!"

"Calm down Lucas, it's only me."

"Ness!" I turned around to face him.

"Hey, you did great in your fight against Gannon. What did he say to you to get you so angry, though? I couldn't hear because Wario and Luigi were having an argument right next to me."

I frowned when I remembered what Ganondorf had said to me. Instead of answering, I pulled Ness towards me and smashed our lips together. Ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles, I said "Your mine. Never forget that." Ness smiled and said "I wouldn't dream of it."

When I turned to see everyone staring at us I asked "What are you all looking at?" As they ran out of the room at speeds rivaling Sonic, I couldn't help but notice a little fear in their eyes. Good, now they know not to mess with my candy, or my lollipops either.

Author's note: He really did that…that damn smurf stole my lollipop. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. This was the first installment of the Don't Touch My series. Be on the lookout for more in the future.


End file.
